


Rage Juice

by shyanne90__aa



Series: The Happy Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyanne90__aa/pseuds/shyanne90__aa
Series: The Happy Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Rage Juice

Blue likes orange juice.

Blue also likes to piss Shadow off.

It's funny, what can he say? The brat gets angry, spitting out curses and restraining himself from trying to gouge Blue's eyes out. He liked to see Shadow fight himself.

 _'Wow, that is terrible.'_ he thought as he pushed through his bedroom door and into the hallway.

Vio scolded him on several occasions about the issue too, telling him he "ought not to tempt Shadow's wrath, because one of these days I'm going to let Shadow attack you, to teach you not to do it again."

Really, what would Shadow do?

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head as his footsteps caused the staircase to squeak lightly under him. Last night was one of those nights where both Vio _and_ Green were yelling at him about having his fun. He only snatched Shadow's hat, revealing short braids running down his hair and the sparkly earring that he tucked under the cap. ... And called him girly.

Okay so _maybe_ he was being a little mean.

He made a mental note to give him an apology later.

Regardless, he approached the fridge, passing by the messy sink-full of dishes before prying open the metal door. He grasped the carton of orange juice, reaching up on his toes to pull it from the top shelf, and sat it down on the counter. He wasn't really that hungry, and with it being a Saturday, he figured Red would be up within the hour to cook breakfast for everybody (like he always does), so he didn't bother with scavenging for food. Instead, Blue blindly pulled open the cupboard and retrieved a tall glass, picked up the carton of juice, proceeded to the table near the window.

When he sat down, he placed the glass on a corkboard coaster that was nailed to the table (they wouldn't stop moving it, the bastards) and went to unscrew the cap to the orange juice. However, something had caught his eye.

He turned the container around in his hand to get a better look at the label.

Thick, opaque ink was scribbled onto the logo, blacking out the letters 'o' and 'n', as well as adding some sort of symbols at the end.

"█RA█GE JUICE ;)"

"You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled angrily under his breath.


End file.
